Just Your Average Girl with Superhero Friends
by Sakari Kateri Azrael
Summary: Dr. Sara Ootori is your average Arkham doctor... except she's friends with the Arrow... Starling City's Hero/Vigilante and he has asked the Batman to keep an eye on her. Can't be that hard can it? Can she help the patients of Arkham Asylum? Or will her new life in Gotham end up breaking her? Read and find out! Rated T because violence, language, and maybe hints at "mature content".
1. Enter Dr Ootori

Hi Hi! I don't know what caused me to write this. Probably all the hours I've been logging on the Arkham series Batman games. Anyway I was just going to do a one shot, but I got to liking it. So I will add more as my muse strikes. **I DO NOT OWN BATMAN (OR THE ARROW - SAID DUE TO REFERENCES NOT A CROSSOVER!)**

* * *

Chapter One~ Enter Dr. Ootori

Gotham City is home to many dangerous criminals: The Joker, The Penguin, The Scarecrow, Two Face, The Riddler, The Black Mask, The Mad Hatter, The Ventriloquist and Scarface, Mister Freeze, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, The Red Hood, and that barely scraping the surface. And the place that houses these beyond dangerous people is, as you all no doubt know, Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. The lesser criminals are in, slightly less well known, Blackgate Penitentiary (or as some like to call it Blackgate Prison Facility, Blackgate Correctional Facility, and whatever else they want to call it). These criminals are beaten down by a Hero that EVERYONE and I do mean EVERYONE has heard of, The Batman. But this is just the story opening. The painting of the scenery.

At Akrham Asylum for the Criminally Insane a new Doctor starts. Her name… Sara E. Ootori. With a name like Ootori, you'd think she's Japanese however she was merely adopted by a Japanese couple. She had icy blue eyes, long golden hair, and really pale skin from hardly going out into the sun or outside much. It was obvious from her appearance she was not her parents' biological child. She stood in slight heeled shoes, a nice dress, and a lab coat in Arkham looking out at where the prisoners - ahem- patients were allowed a bit of free time. She stood next to the warden… one Quincy Sharp. He had been showing her the patients and telling her about what was expected of her. She barely paid attention to him as he spoke on the dangers the job possessed and how she would have to submit to physical and psych evaluations every so often after what had happened with former Dr. Harleen Quinzel now known as Harley Quinn. _Great. I really hope it isn't one of my colleagues evaluating me._ She thought.

"Doctor Ootori… Doctor Ootori…" Warden Sharp said trying to capture her attention.

She jumped startled out of her thoughts and gave an apologetic grin, "Sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again," Sharp said. "Especially in front of the patients. And particularly the high profile ones… you know… The Joker, Pamela Isley, Jarvis Tetch, Edward Nigma… the so called super-criminals."

She nodded. She figured he meant for her to show no weakness to the criminals. She knew better than to let the patients get a foot hold in her. She was a promising star psychologist. She knew she would have to work hard, but she loved the challenge the human mind brought. It was something she just couldn't have a set rule for. Sure there were broad categories like schizophrenia or obsession compulsion disorder, but she loved that each mind was different. She loved unraveling the puzzles. That were the minds of the people she was to help.

After a few hours of being shown the Asylum and the ropes, she was given her own, rather small, office. She sat in her chair and started reading through her patient files. The files were mostly standard crazies, as they'd be labeled out in Gotham. She made an annoyed sound as she read through one file. The man had obvious schizophrenia and possibly PTSD and yet they hadn't properly diagnosed him. _What kind of incompetent fools does Sharp have in this place? This is basic! Actually… most of these files are wrong…_ She flipped through several more files. _Are they testing me? Is this a sick joke? Are the files actually wrong?_ She frowned emailed Warden Sharp and waited. After a while his response came.

"Dr. Ootori,

I see you've discovered our little test. It is meant to insure that our doctors, despite the background search, aren't faking their capabilities in the psychiatric field. We simply cannot take chances with cases such as the Joker here. I hope you will forgive the crude and impolite test. We cannot risk our patients or our staff with underqualified Doctors. Your real patient files will arrive shortly.

Warden Sharp"

She read the email again. _Curt and to the point aren't you? Are you always an ass? Or is it only when you're running for mayor?_ She sighed and waited for the promised files. A knock on the door and a man gave her a few small files and then a rather large one. "No recorded name only known name is the alias 'The Joker'" written where the name was supposed to go. She froze.

"Why am I being given The Joker?" she asked quite worried as to why they would give someone new to the asylum The Joker. _Sure I graduated young. And sure I've been teaching at Starling City University as head of the Psych department. But that doesn't mean I am ready for_ _ **him**_ _._

"You're simply being added to his team. Chill out Doc," the man replied and left.

She shook unsure of what to do. She was nowhere near ready for The Joker. She sat there and debated calling Oliver, Felicity, Dig, or even Barry to do **something** about this. But she shook her head and decided to stand firm. After all she was doing her job. She knew that The Joker was a possibility when she accepted the Asylum's job offer. An offer that no doubt came from her latest published work. A work that regarded some of the super criminals suffered from some form of psychosis for example, Two-Face, and some as just psychopaths/sociopaths, like The Joker.

Once her beginning shift at Arkham was over she started home only to run into a man taller than her with black hair and striking blue eyes outside her apartment. She knew him immediately. Oliver was friends with him and she'd seen the pictures of Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen. She was Thea and Oliver's friend and knew quite a bit about the worlds in which Bruce and Oliver frequented. She knew Oliver and his… **other** identity but had no clue that Bruce and The Batman shared more than just eye color.

"Sorry," she said quickly. "Wasn't looking… wait… you're Bruce Wayne right? I am friends with Oliver and Thea Queen."

His surprise was a guarded and obviously faked one, "Oh! You're the doctor Oliver told me to look out for. I was over to see if you had food and everything you needed."

She smiled, "I am fine, thank you Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce, please."

"Alright. Then don't call me the doctor. Its Sara."

He laughed and stopped abruptly having caught sight of the Bat signal. He frowned and handed her a card, "I am sorry. I need to go now. If you need anything or get in any trouble or danger… let me know, I have powerful friends."

She nodded, took the card, and quickly made her way inside the building having caught a glimpse of the signal and knowing it spelled trouble.

* * *

Author's note: HOLY HERA AT THE "THE"S IN THE VILLIANS NAMES! SERIOUSLY?! Sooooooo original. It lost its originality boys. Stop with the THEs for God's sake!

Sara is immature in this. I know. She'll be better about it later on. She's nervous so her actions are more befitting of her age.

Also I have updated this and will continue to do so as I find things wrong with it and things get pointed out. Like by **major1247** for example.

* * *

I figured it was a good spot for a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed! **Review!** Please. I cherish all criticism and comments. *Please note my spelling is crap*


	2. Wait… What!

Hello again. Here's the latest installment. I am not writing much cause I am getting a feel for the characters. **_I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ARROW OR THE FLASH OR ANYTHING ELSE I MIGHT REFERENCE. EVEN IF I WISH I DID. I DON'T._**

* * *

Chapter Two ~ Wait… What?!~

Days later Sara heard Bane had escaped Blackgate. The news of the day was that The Batman had captured The Riddler and put him in Arkham. She walked through the halls of Arkham looking over the files she had on Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley. She was going to talk to the woman today. Apparently she had done some stuff to the mind of her co-worker Doctor Stephen Kellerman. She worried about him, then thought about herself. _I wonder if her pheromones work on women. That would be interesting to test. But I can't help but wonder if I do this will I be putting myself in danger. Oh well, that_ _ **is**_ _what I signed up for._ Sara kept walking reading Doctor Young's notes.

"Extremely Anti-social… huh? Well the psychotherapy is one thing we are doing right. I hope we have cognitive therapy. And I wonder if the prescriptions would work on her with her plant DNA…"

As she continued on reading she wondered how a respected doctor such as Pamela or even Harleen could turn around and become so harmful. She sighed and figured she would never truly understand unless she was put in a situation that was similar. She looked up to see guards waiting to take her to Pamela.

"Shall we?" she asked them and smiled.

"Of course Dr. Ootori. By the way I am Aaron Cash. I want to warn you about being too close to the inmates. As an example is…" Cash said walking beside her then showed her his hook. "That's from Croc. So just be careful."

Sara nodded and said, "Thank you Mr. Cash. I will take your words to heart."

~Several Minutes Later~

Sara sat in a room with _**the**_ Poison Ivy. She had checked the room out before letting her patient in. She had searched for plants in the room just in case Isley had gotten to a guard.

"Well Ms. Isley. What can you tell me about what happened to you?"

"You mean what happened with Jason?"

"Yes, I mean what happened with _Dr. Woodrue_."

"It happened on November 12, several years ago. Of course, at the time I thought Jason had poisoned me, but in retrospect he did me a huge favor."

"Yes I know you told Dr. Kellerman this."

"…"

Sara sighed knowing she wasn't going to get anything else out of Pamela. Then she waited for her next patient to be brought in. Some "low life scum", as the guards called him, caught eating another's face. She shuddered, _Of course its cannibalism. But he needs my help. Just like Pamela, just like Joker, just like them all._

She sat with the latest patient and scribbled notes as he spoke. By the end of the session she was worn out. She sighed and went to lunch and sat by herself reading her notes and scribbling an order for medicine for the cannibal. She looked up as a male security guard that had been assigned to her for her more dangerous sessions sat with her. He sat silently and ate his lunch.

"You know you aren't supposed to be guarding me from the other doctors." She tried to joke.

He grinned at her and continued to eat silently. Then there was a flurry of chairs moving as everyone that could see the door stood up. Standing in the doorway with the warden was Bruce Wayne. Sara turned to see what all the fuss was about.

"Bruce! What a surprise! How are you? Have you heard from Oliver? I sent him a cake for his birthday, but he never sent a thank you or anything that said he got it…" She asked then broke off realizing he was in the asylum. "Oh! And why are you here?"

Bruce smiled at them all, "Doctor Thompkins, a family friend, is here helping with a surgery. I am her ride home. And Warden Sharp says I can wait here." He turned to Sara, "I am fine. But no, I haven't heard from Oliver, and that worries me. "He thought a moment, "Alfred has a party planned to celebrate a very special anniversary, would you come?"

Sara blinked surprised he would ask her while she was at work. "I… uh… suppose so."

"Excellent." He said obviously pleased with himself. "Ah Dr. Crest… here because of Harvey? How is he? Am I allowed to see him?"

Dr. Nora Crest looked at him and sighed, "I wish. But he's not responding to treatment very well."

"If you need more money let me know. He's still my friend somewhere in there."

"Of course, Bruce."

Sara glanced at her watch and stood, "Well if you excuse me I have a patient to see and an appointment to keep."

She left the room after gathering up her files and smiling at the guard and Bruce.

* * *

As always **Review** and tell me what you think. Criticism is encouraged and thanked.


	3. Why am I Here Again? Oh Yeah

Don't own anything but Sara Ootori. Ugh. I had no idea how to write this. I hope you like it. It is short for a reason.

* * *

Chapter Three ~ Why am I Here Again? Oh Yeah.

Sara stood in a crowded hall in Wayne Manor her distaste for the rich people not obvious, but not completely hidden either. She sipped her glass of Champaign very slowly as she hoped to avoid any awkward situations where she wasn't on her best behavior, as she tended to if she got drunk… something she'd learned after turning twenty-one. Her heart froze up as she sat there looking at the people talk so easily with Bruce… and Oliver. _Why_ _are you here Oliver? Why have you ignored me? Where were you? Lian Yu? You are my friend… my best friend… Talk to me… both of you… I am worried._ She sighed and turned around. She blinked and smiled as Commissioner Gordon approached her.

"Uh… hello Commissioner. How are you?" She smiled unused to important people wanting to talk to her.

"Fine, fine."

"That's good. Are you enjoying the charity gala?"

"I suppose. It is one part of my job as commissioner. I have to show up for charity events benefitting the GCPD."

"I am sorry. I probably wouldn't be here if not for Oliver…" she gestured to her friend.

"Ah… You're that new Doctor down at Arkham aren't you? You're not what I expected."

"Yes sir. And not what you expected?"

"Your last name…"

"Oh! You expected someone who was Asian didn't you."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I was adopted by a lovely Asian couple."

"I see… I heard they put you on The Joker's team…"

"They did, much to my surprise"

"Oh? Why did it surprise you?"

"He's the most dangerous one there, and I the youngest Doctor."

"Ah… Well… How old are you?"

"… I…" she blushed not used to telling her age. "I graduated young. I am twenty-two in five days."

"Twenty-two in five days?!"

"… Well… I was sickly growing up so instead of going out and playing I stayed in and learned." She smiled watching his face.

"I… I see."

"So if I act different than you'd expert of someone from my field its cause I am a lot younger. My students back at Starling University hated that I was so young and teaching them."

"I would expect so."

She smiled, "I am sorry for babbling."

"It's alright, I have a daughter, I understand." He said with a kind smile.

"You kind of remind me of my father."

"I shall take that as a compliment."

"It is. He is a good man. Albeit a little demanding."

"Completely understandable."

As she talked to Commissioner Gordon she found herself liking the man more and more. As it turned out he liked her too. He gave her his number with a, "If anything happens… It doesn't hurt to have the commissioner's number." She had smiled and thanked him. She liked the commissioner and hoped that they could be friends. He was a nice man. Both unaware that The Arrow and The Batman were watching their interaction.

"I wonder what they are talking about."

"Each other."

"How do you know?"

"Because I am Batman… Not really. I had Alfred listen in."

"Ah."

"I think they are going to have a father daughter relationship."

"What makes you say that?"

"Look at them. They've been talking for hours. They've made fast friends of each other. It is a safe assumption based upon their age gap and how they are acting."

So Oliver watched as Sara and Jim Gordon talked. Jim seemed to draw pleasure from her happiness and seemed to have a… protective air around her. His facial expressions were the ones he used for Barbra. It was obvious, to Bruce anyway...

 **TBC**

* * *

Reviews with Criticism are welcome and appreciated. Thank you in advance for any criticism.

I don't like it. I don't but I needed the father/daughter relationship between them to start.

Oliver is making a few guest appearances. So yeah.


	4. Sometimes I Hate My Job

Chapter 4~ Sometimes I Hate My Job…

A few months later…

Oliver had returned to wherever he was hiding, Sara and Barbra met, Jim took Sara out to lunch almost every day mostly to get out of the precinct (he was being hounded lately), and Bruce kept an eye on Dr. Ootori as he would refer to her.

Sara herself was having one of the worst days she had had on the job so far. The Joker had escaped via Harley… and they… well… she'd request for a new desk and have her current one burnt later. The only reason she was alive was the fact that Harley requested it. Why Harley requested it? Who knows… she's crazy. The Joker made her that way. Not that she seems to mind with what they are doing on Sara's desk.

She glowered at the floor as the couple did their thing. She wondered why her. Not that it mattered really. She sighed and tried to crawl to the door to escape, but she was seen and shot. Her shoulder stung as she held back sobs. Pain. She heard getting shot hurt… but she had no _clue_ just how bad until now. She wracked with sobs and curled in a ball.

"Damn. She's alive."

"But Puddin'! She…"

"Harley! She tried to escape."

"Yes, Mistah J."

Sara tuned them out and the longer she laid there the less she cared. She soon blacked out.

~Several Hours Later~

"Ungh…"

Sara opened her eyes.

"Ah, you're awake."

"What happened?"

"Batman brought you in after The Joker shot you. You lost a lot of blood. You've had surgery and had some blood given."

"Lovely… I think I am going back to sleep now…" she mumbled her words garbled.

~Meanwhile~

Bruce Wayne was on the phone with Oliver Queen.

"She's stable. The bullet missed anything major. She's had blood and all."

"I am paying her bills Oliver."

"No Oliver."

"If you'll excuse me, Commissioner Gordon is calling for the sixth time. He's worried."

"Goodbye Oliver. And if I see the Arrow in Gotham… I will make him leave."

Bruce hung up on Oliver and answered the Gordon call.

"Commissioner."

"Yes she is doing good."

"From what I understand, she will need a few days to recover and maybe some therapy for the shoulder."

"I understand."

"I will."

"I will call you when I find anything else out."

Bruce hung up the phone again and rubbed his face. This was getting annoying. The damn woman was proving a hassle, if he hadn't promised Oliver… Bruce sighed and looked out the window. Night was falling, and soon his hunt for the joker would begin. Bruce wondered why Oliver even cared for the girl. She was nothing special, aside from her "brains." Bruce reached in his desk and pulled out a file. A file he compiled when Oliver had made the request.

"Dr. Sara Ootori" was written on the cover. He flipped through the files and read them again. Her family wasn't rich like his or Oliver's. She went through college on scholarships. He found her friends consisted of "him", Oliver, Thea, Cash, and a few of her neighbors here and back in Starling. She didn't seem that important. He sat there wondering why this girl caught Oliver's attention and was his female best friend. He was only being nice to her because of Oliver. Hell the only way he got Oliver to come to the gala the other night was under the promise of Sara attending. He thought back at that night.

~Flashback~

"Why are you avoiding her?"

"She'll ask questions."

Bruce nodded. He understood secrets. Watching Sara and Commissioner Gordon talk was amusing. They seemed to enjoy each other's company. Alfred had been requested to find out what they were talking about… he had told them they were talking about the difference in the police effectiveness in Starling vs Gotham.

~End Flashback~

Bruce smiled at Oliver's miffed expression. He shook his head, got up, then walked to the clock and went to the Bat-cave.

The hunt for The Joker begins.


End file.
